


Arrow of Fate

by jengyangult



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bows & Arrows, Boys In Love, Crushes, Cupid - Freeform, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff, Heehoon - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Sunki, Technology, Wings, idk how to tag, idk how to write, jaywon, jaywon centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengyangult/pseuds/jengyangult
Summary: Working as Cupid was not easy, as Yang Jungwon says.Cupids were supposed to give love and not receive it. Right?But what happens when Cupid Yang Jungwon accidentally shoots the wrong person.Much worse, someone of his own kind.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 23
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone !! I had this idea when I saw that one JayWon tiktok where Jungwon like shoots an arrow to Jay and all that and it was too funny that I had to write something about it.
> 
> Note: I am more of a reader than a writer so I do not have much experiece in writing. I just wrote this for funsies haha. English is also not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical errors. also this fic will have 2-3 chapters only hehe. Happy Reading <3 
> 
> Kudos/Comments would be very much appreciated. :D

Working as Cupid was not easy, as Yang Jungwon says. 

Everyday, working hard to find the people he needed to shoot his love arrow into: tired would be an understatement to describe how Jungwon was feeling. His thoughts about escaping his last task of the day was cut off by the Head Cupid, Lee Heeseung. The loud speaker boomed with Heeseung’s voice calling Jungwon into his office. He grumbled as he walked to the office, just wanting to get over with the day.

“Ready for your last task of the day, Jungwon?” Heeseung looks over the papers about the information about the two people Jungwon was assigned to. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jungwon says sarcastically.

Jungwon hated his job.

He hated seeing people act helplessly in love in front of him everyday. He hated how humans always needed help from the cupids to be in love with their soulmate. He hated seeing people go on dates to cute cafes everyday of his life. He hated the idea of **love**.

_But he couldn’t complain could he?_

_His arrow was the cause of these people falling in love everyday._

“Yang Jungwon are you even listening to me?” Jungwon snapped out of his thoughts to face Heeseung who had a concerned expression written on his face. Jungwon answered a quick “Yes, I am.” as Heeseung began explaining about his last task of the day.

But Jungwon wasn’t listening. His mind was occupied by one person and one person only. 

**Park Jongseong.**

Park Jongseong was one of the highest ranking cupids in all of the land. Never once missing an arrow and always finished all his tasks in a flash. The complete opposite of Yang Jungwon. Jungwon wondered how he never got tired of his job, how he smiles everytime he sees two people in love, and how he never complained whenever someone asked him to fill in for their tasks. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Jungwon found himself looking for the older boy each day he went in for work. The man was the most kind and welcoming person he had ever seen. He always welcomed Jungwon with a smile as he scanned his ID card to the building. And to top it all off, Park Jongseong’s features were exactly of his type. _Who wouldn’t have feelings for him?_ But he knew that he had no chance with the older. That was practically the reason why Jungwon hated the idea of love so much. 

_It was a known fact that cupids shouldn’t fall in love. They were the ones supposed to give love, not receive it. **Right?**_

“I swear, Jungwon. I know that you are not listening to anything I’m saying right now.” Heeseung says with slight annoyance in his voice.

“I said your last task of the day is to shoot Kim Sunoo and Nishimura Riki with your arrow. They’ve had a crush on each other for years but have no courage to confess to each other. Let’s give them a hand, yeah?” Heeseung stands up as he leaves his office waving a quick goodbye to Jungwon before going off with Sunghoon, also one of the best cupids in the land. 

Jungwon then leaves the office muttering curse words under his breath just wanting to finish his last task of the day. He then changes into some casual clothes, a black hoodie and some ripped jeans. He had to blend in with the human world in order to not let anyone discover him as a cupid. He then enters the portal which led him to Seoul City.

He looks at the address on his special tablet. The pink tablet showed that Sunoo and Riki were at a dog cafe just a few blocks away. 

He then began to walk to the cafe, the iPod in his pocket playing a song from his favorite band.  
_“Human music is so much better than the music up there.”_ He thought to himself.

Jungwon then sees the dog cafe only a few feet away. He sees Kim Sunoo and Nishimura Riki by the window of the cafe sipping hot caramel macchiatos while playing with two fluffy dogs.  
_“Hell, they already look like they’re dating, what’s taking them so long to confess? I could’ve escaped doing this if they just confess to each other already.”_ Jungwon hides in an alleyway not far from the cafe to execute his plan swiftly. He just wanted to get this over with already.

He clicks a button on the tablet then there appeared 10 arrows and a bow to go with it. Luckily for him, the road was practically empty and not one person was walking around anywhere.

 _But for some reason, Jungwon felt uneasy._

“You can do this Jungwon. You’ve done this countless times. _Now is not the time to feel nervous_.” He then positions himself preparing to shoot the unaware Sunoo & Riki through the cafe window.

That was until, he noticed that he did not shoot the two people he was supposed to.

**Someone unexpectedly crossed the street, _as he shot his arrow._ ******

To be continued.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

Jungwon froze. 

He felt as if his feet were stuck to the ground. He stared at the now on the ground person he had mistakenly shot.

 _“No, no, no this can’t be happening. This has to be a dream. I did not just shoot someone accidentally, it’s not good for someone to be shot by cupid’s arrow when they’re not near the person they’re in love with. Please please tell me this isn’t real.”_ Jungwon’s mind was in a haze as he slowly went towards the person on the street.

The person wore a black bucket hat, with blonde hair peeking from the sides, a long black trench coat, a black facemask to match. He recognized the man laying on the ground to be a man. 

But it was not just any man.

The man was the **love of his life**. He had accidentally shot **Park Jongseong**.

Yang Jungwon could not believe what was happening. The feeling of being frozen came back to him all at once when suddenly a human boy came running towards them. He wore a blue uniform with an apron and a golden retriever design on the front. 

“Are you guys okay? What happened? I called an ambulance as soon as I saw what was happening.” He then began pacing around worriedly waiting for Jungwon’s response.

Jungwon couldn’t utter a word. He felt his mouth go dry as he tried to find the right words to say to the boy in front of him. _He couldn’t tell him that he was cupid and he accidentally shot another cupid accidentally, right? “He’d probably think I was insane if I said that.”_ Jungwon shakes off the idea and he tries to make something up to not let the boy get suspicious.

“Uh.. Oh! This guy here is my close friend. I think he fainted because of the heat of the sun. Yeah, that’s right.” _Yeah, totally believable Yang Jungwon. As if you couldn't get yourself into more suspicion._ Jungwon thinks to himself.

He looks at the other boy’s face finding any hint of him finding Jungwon suspicious. The boy then smiles as he tells the younger his name, “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name’s Shim Jaeyun! But I go by Jake most of the time. I work at the dog ca-” He was interrupted by loud sirens in the distance, signalling that the ambulance was getting nearer.

The ambulance drives into the small street, as people get a stretcher for the unconscious Park Jongseong on the ground. 

Jake and Jungwon both ride aboard the ambulance as it speeds towards the nearest hospital. Jake was busy talking to one of the nurses in the ambulance, while Jungwon was lost in his thoughts.

 ** _What have I done?_** Jungwon thinks to himself as he buries his face into his hands.

The ride to the hospital only lasted for 5 minutes, but to Jungwon, it felt like 5 hours.

It was agonizing for him to see the person whom he had been longing to be with for years right in front of him, on a stretcher, unconscious. He kept thinking about how Heeseung would react to this, the whole cupid industry, and much worse, how Jongseong would react to this.

They arrived at the hospital as the people working in the emergency room quickly ushered Jongseong straight to the emergency room. Jungwon had no idea how human health care centers worked so he just followed them towards the bed where his hyung was laying.

Unexpectedly, Lee Heeseung and Park Sunghoon entered the room rushing to see the unconscious boy. He had never seen both of them in human clothing before, always used to them wearing the sparkly and high-tech uniforms all the cupids wore back at the headquarters.

 _“Wait how did they know we were at the hospital? And what are they doing here?”_ Jungwon was beyond confused as his two hyungs pulled up two chairs to sit beside Jungwon.

“What are you two doing here?” Jungwon was beyond confused, while Heeseung and Sunghoon only looked at him.

“You were supposed to finish your task an hour ago. Our tablets got notified so we came right away and saw that your location was at this hospital. Care to explain what happened, Jungwon?” Heeseung looked at the boy who had a worried look on his face. “Please don’t get angry, hyung and please don’t fire me. I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen, I was sure I got Sunoo and Riki but then he suddenly walked across the street and I-” Jungwon stopped rambling as he saw Jongseong stir in his sleep. 

“Slow down, Wonie. So basically he crossed the street just as you were supposed to shoot the two, then you accidentally shot him instead?” Sunghoon says calmly. “Yes.” Jungwon was ready to take in all the scoldings Heeseung was about to say to him.

But it never came. 

Instead, Heeseung patted him on the back before he and Sunghoon waved goodbye and left.

Jungwon was beyond confused. _What was that all about?_

Suddenly, Jongseong awoke from his slumber. 

**“Jungwonie?”**

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for chapter 2 !! this was more of a filler than anything but this fic will end in chapter 3/4 :) stay tuned for the next chapter/s and tysm for reading (kudos and comments are highly appreciated ^^) just to clarify that thoughts are in italic if anyones confused


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongseong awakes after fainting from being shot by Jungwon's cupid arrow.

“Jungwonie?” 

Jungwon jumped a little when Jongseong called out his name. The older boy was rubbing his eyes and was clearly confused on why he was in the emergency room of a hospital. Jungwon was panicking on how to tell his hyung about the situation. _“I can’t just tell him that I accidentally shot him with a cupid arrow, can I? No, no, that is out of the question. I’m never telling him that.”_ Just the thought of telling Jongseong the truth sent shivers up his spine.

“What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?” Jongseong looks around the emergency room, clearly confused on how he ended up in the emergency room of a hospital.

“You uh, you f-fainted?” Jungwon tried to sound as convincing as possible. He knew in himself that Jongseong wouldn’t even think about buying his excuse knowing that he was one of the top cupids in the whole land. He prepared himself but then Jongseong hugged him.

Jungwon froze. _“WHY IS HE HUGGING ME?”_ Jungwon was screaming inside his head. “It doesn’t matter how I ended up here, as long as you’re by my side, everything is gonna be okay.” Jongseong snuggles up closer to Jungwon rubbing his chin against his shoulder. 

_What the hell is happening?_

Oh no. Jungwon realized something. He realized why Jongseong was acting like this all of a sudden. 

Cupid’s arrow works two ways. When a person is shot when they are near the person they love, the arrow helps you to be more confident in showing how much you love the other person. No feelings will be changed, it just makes your love more stronger for that person. But when a person is shot when they are away from the person they long for, they will automatically fall for the first person they see.

**Jungwon was the first person Jongseong as he got hit by the arrow.**

_“That must be it. But isn’t this what I wanted in the first place? For him to love me back and to return those feelings I’ve had for him for the longest time. **To receive love?** ”_

Jongseong then got up holding Jungwon’s hand in his. “Let’s leave this hospital, I’m getting sick of that weird hospital smell. Let’s go on a date, shall we?” Before Jungwon could answer his question, Jongseong ran out of the hospital. Before the doctors could stop them, they ran as they went out of the hospital doors, hand in hand as they tried to escape the doctor behind them. But as they were running Jungwon’s mind was filled with endless thoughts. 

_“This is all the work of that damn cupid arrow, isn’t it? No way in hell would THE Park Jongseong fall in love with someone like me. I’m his complete opposite, I suck at shooting these stubborn arrows, I find this cupid job boring, and I don’t want to talk about the idea of love like he always does to our other coworkers.”_

_**“What’s the point in love if the person you love likes you just because of a love arrow?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for chapter three !! Most likely I will end this fic in chapter 4 :( but theres a small chance I'll decide to split the last of this fic into two chapter so we'll see :D also, thank you so much for giving some of your time into reading this fic 😭 stay tuned for the next chapter/s <3


End file.
